


Unexpected Changes

by Roannieeeee



Series: Crossovers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee
Summary: Who knew that this tiny slip of a girl could change things so much?Part One of my Female Harry Potter in Alola.PS. Anything you recognise is not owned by me.
Relationships: Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui/Harry Potter
Series: Crossovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946797
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Unexpected Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so into Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon lately, and sassy and confident Harry with Kukui? oof.  
> PS. I like Burnet, but I wanna see flustered Kukui with Harry. 
> 
> Pps. Kukui is 24, Aquarius is 20 turning 21, Ilima is 18 turning 19.  
> Ash and Sophocles are 15, Kiawe is 16.  
> Mallow, Lana and Lillie are all 14.

There is very little that could annoy Ilima, but the way the girls of Alola fawned over him annoyed him too much. However, he knew that he couldn't show his annoyance. His father had taught him how to avoid showing his inner emotions, after all. 

But still, it was annoying, having people running all over the place just because he's there. 

Beside him, his cousin laughed at his predicament. 

"It's not funny, Aqua." Ilima growled.

"Oh but it is, my dear. It's quite hilarious, actually." his cousin said before raising a brow at the sudden silence that took over. 

"Who are you?" One fan rudely said, glaring at the girl, who blinked at the hostility that radiated off of the girls around them. 

"Aquarius Potter-Black. I'm Ilima's cousin. You are?" Aquarius said, a sweet smile on her face despite the way her eyes flashed in annoyance. The girl saw the flash of annoyance in the girl's green eyes, and feared that she had offended someone close to Ilima's heart. 

A shirtless man's arrival stopped the girl from embarrassing herself further, much to the joy and relief of Ilima and Aquarius. 

"Ilima! Welcome back! And you brought someone!" The man said, giving the pair one of the widest smiles the young lady has ever seen. Kukui's eyes widened slightly at the tiny slip of a girl that was beside Ilima. She was beautiful, albeit tiny. Vibrant green eyes on a sculpted, aristocratic face. She was smaller than Ilima, but he could tell that she was older than him. Kukui felt his own cheeks heat up when their eyes met, before shaking his head slightly. 

"It's wonderful to be back, Sir. This is my cousin Aquarius. Aqua, this is my former professor back in the Pokémon school, Professor Kukui." Ilima introduced them, surprising Kukui. They really hadn't met anyone else in Ilima's family, save for his former pupil's father, Regulus Black. 

"It's lovely to meet you sir. Thank you for taking care of my cousin. I do hope he wasn't trouble as he could be quite the handful if he wanted to." Aquarius joked, causing Kukui to bring up a booming laugh at the fond frown on Ilima's face. 

"Oh no, Ilima was a delight! Why don't you come and meet the new set of students, and away from prying eyes?" Kukui said, leading them into the school, unaware of the eyes that followed their every move.

* * *

"Is that Ilima?" Mallow asked as she watched the professor speak to the pink haired trainer and the raven haired lady beside him. 

"Yeah! I do wonder who is beside him. A girlfriend maybe?" Lillie said as she brushed her beloved Alolan vulpix's fur. 

"She looks familiar...although I'm not exactly sure why." Ash said as he squinted his eyes, as if it'll help him see the raven haired beauty more. The group was already on their way to the classroom, at a pace that was fast without the possibility of running. Ash took note of the elegant white dress she was wearing, making her green eyes glow. There was something familiar about her, but he wasn't sure what exactly.

"If she is a romantic partner, I hope she survives his fans. I heard they can be...too much." Kiawe said, cringing. 

"Oh, the fans should do their best to keep their hands off Ilima. I'd survive them but when Ilima get's pushed enough? Well..." An unfamiliar voice said behind them. The kid jumped, much to the amusement of his friends. Kiawe blushed as their guests let out a soft laugh. 

"Good morning, class! As you can see, we have a pair of visitors today. This is Ilima, and he used to be a student here in the Pokémon school. Upon his graduation, he decided that he would partake in Pokémon Leagues across the regions, starting with Kalos. The young lady beside him is his cousin, Aquarius." 

"Good morning. I am Ilima Ares Black, although most of you probably know me as just Ilima. This is my partner, Eevee." Ilima said, letting his eevee climb on his shoulders for it's introduction before the pokémon decided that the lady's arms were more comfortable for a little nap. 

"Good morning. I'm Aquarius Wisteria Potter-Black. I would introduce my partners, but they are quite shy and come out only when they want to." Aquarius said, smiling at the silent group. 

"Now that that is done, we will be talking about Pokémon types. Ilima here, is an expert in Normal type Pokémon. He can tell you the ins and outs of having normal types on your belt." Kukui said, causing the discussion to begin about them. Aquarius watched as her cousin began teaching, looking at ease in front of the students as if he belonged there. Ilima's Smeargle stood beside her as she watched, a soft smile on her lips. Her cousin had always been popular and sought after, even back in Kalos where she lived with her father. His passion for normal types and his soft heart made it easy for people to like him. Of course, most also underestimated him because of that. After all, normal types were not specially strong against others. 

The look on others' faces when Ilima made them eat dust was just spectacular in her mind, and quite frankly, brought her more joy than it should.

"Is Miss Aquarius a normal type trainer too?" The green-haired girl's voice brought Aquarius back from her musings. She had not noticed that her mind had strayed. 

"Oh no, dearie. I'm a fairly well rounded Pokémon trainer, but most of my knowledge lies on dark types. And please, call me Aquarius." She said, smiling at them gently. At her words, Ash lit up from his desk as if something had finally made sense to him. 

"You're the Dark Lady! Known all over Kanto for your knowledge of Dark types, some of which are secrets that nobody but you knows!" He said, his eyes practically glowing with stars as he looked at Aquarius in wonder. Aquarius laughed, a soft tinkling sound that had Kukui blushing softly. 

"Is that what they call me now? Fascinating. My partners were rather adamant that I learn everything that I can about them, hence the extensive knowledge." Aquarius stated, before any conversation got cut short by a shot of poison sent their way. 

* * *

Tupp was angry. His only rival was finally back in Alola, and the bastard didn't even bother glancing at him when he passed by with that lady that was on his arm. 

That lady was gorgeous too, and Tupp _wanted_ her. He saw that they were in the Pokémon school and saw that Ilima was distracted. 

He took his chance and attacked, telling his salandit to use toxic on Ilima's eevee. 

Maybe, if he won, Tupp would be chosen again instead.

Well, he didn't know that he was about to make another mistake.

* * *

A flash of purple was absorbed by a flash of white and a growling lucario now stood in front of Aquarius. The salandit that attacked froze before dropping the letter it was holding and scuttered away. 

Aquarius glared at the letter before picking it up, smirking at Ilima. 

"Well, dear Ilima. You just got a battle invite." Ilima didn't know whether he should be amused or afraid. Aquarius' dark smirks only can lead to trouble. 

"Okay...and?" Ilima asked, choosing to go with amused. The trouble his cousin causes always was amusing. 

"And they attacked _me_. By default, as the one that was attacked, I can take your place in the battle. Isn't that just lovely?" 

Ilima laughed darkly. It has been too long since his cousin had entered a battle with the intent of revenge. The students that grew up with Ilima and the legends surrounding him couldn't help but shiver at the dark tone of his laugh. They had always seen his and heard about his soft side, and this darker intent of a laugh was something new. 

Kukui couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine at the dark smirk that was on Aquarius' face, for reasons that he wouldn't even think of at the moment. Especially not in front of his pupils. He noticed the way she looked at him through her lashes and blinked. 

There's absolutely no way. 

"Hmm... Ilima, darling, you promised that you won't interfere in any dates of mine when I turn 21, yes?" Aquarius asked her cousin. Ilima frowned deeply. As far as he's concerned, no one is worthy of his cousin. he nodded regardless. He did promise her after all. 

"Kukui-I can call you that yes?- I'd like to see you at the Pancake shop Sunday afternoon, if you're open for a date with me? Then you can tour me around Alola?" Aquarius asked, much to the shock of the students. Ilima stood still, shocked to silence. He didn't even think that there was a possibility of romance between his old teacher and his cousin. Kukui, however, was flustered, as he stuttered out a yes. 

"Wonderful. I have a battle to prepare for, if you'll excuse me." Aquarius said as she strutted out, leaving dropped jaws behind her. Ilima was the first one to snap out of it. 

"Wait. Aqua! You're not 21 yet! I can still stop this!" Ilima screamed as he ran after his cousin. 

"I'm turning 21 on Saturday, cousin dear. Or did you forget it already?" she retaliated back, laughing at Ilima. 

* * *


End file.
